


merlot stained soul

by summerdayghost



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Louis imagined that in life Lestat had been fond of wine.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	merlot stained soul

It was hard not to wonder who Lestat was when he was alive. Louis imagined that in life Lestat had been fond of wine. With the number of times Louis had seen Lestat with the residue of blood on his lips it was not hard to picture. Although as much as Louis loved red wine, he had a feeling that Lestat preferred Chardonnay. Or maybe Sauvignon blanc.

Sharing a bottle with Lestat would have been a splendid pleasure. But with their curse it would only taste of ash. Louis was instead forced to press his lips against Lestat’s and pretend.


End file.
